Arale's Thief Hoyoyo Gang Part II
Arale's Thief Hoyoyo Gang Part II (アラレの怪盗ほよよ団・パートII Arare no kaitō Hoyoyo-dan pāto tsū) is the 58th episode of Dr. Slump & Arale-chan. Synopsis The next target they want to steal is Senbei's "tallest ice candy in the world"! But once Senbei notices that, he hires a detective to try to stop the thief gang! Plot In a continuation of Arale's Thief Hoyoyo Gang, Arale, Gatchan and Akane are back to their thieving ways. They are the infamous Hoyoyo Gang. They alert Kinoko Sarada that they were coming to the Sarada Residence to steal something. Kinoko assumes this something is her new cassette player and she notifies the Penguin Village Police Force about her situation. They all arrive in their Police Cars, surrounding the home to try catching the gang. Chief Taro and Inspector Peasuke arrive and discuss the matter with Kinoko. She tells them about the gang's planned thievery of her cassette player and the police monitor the area. Arale, Gatchan and Akane are back in their base where they are planning their route on a paper. Once satisfied with the scheme, they depart and stealthily approach their targeted home. They spot the surrounding police, so Arale creates a hole underground they can travel through. Taro, Peasuke and Kinoko wait inside for their inevitable, timely arrival. While the Hoyoyo Gang lurches forward, all three of them get distracted by a helicopter in the sky. Taro and Peasuke first assume that the thieves were aboard the aircraft for an airborne strike. However the Hoyoyo Gang is not on the helicopter and instead Kurikinton, who is talking through a megaphone and advertising his barbershop. King Nikochan and King Nikochan's servant are also at the scene, serving as news reporters. While everyone is distracted, Arale, Gatchan and Akane dig inside Kinoko's home. The chief angrily has his underlings shoot down the helicopter. Kurikinton mocks them joyously while descending with a parachute. Taro, Peasuke and Kinoko go back inside the Sarada Residence, where the lights had been turned out. Taro demands the light to be turned on and they find a note left by the Hoyoyo Gang that said they took what they came for. Kinoko is confused because her cassette player wasn't taken by the thieves. They look around to sought what the gang had stolen and Kinoko realizes that they had stolen a big strawberry that was on her cake. The police leave and vow to catch the Hoyoyo Gang next time. At school, Arale and Akane are drawing. Arale shows her pencil drawing of Ultraman and Akane shows a self portrait of herself with notably bigger breasts. Arale points this out and Akane tells her that will be how she looks in the future when her boobs grow bigger. Arale looks at her non-existent bust and Akane reassures her that her chest will swell up like a rash in the future too. Arale is confused by this, so her best friend explains how swelling happens in the cold. At the Penguin Village Airport (Tori-Bot explains its existence briefly), a special item is imported. The World's Most Expensive Popsicle is explained by the Nikos on television for all the residents of Penguin Village to tune in. Senbei Norimaki had bought the popsicle for consumption at his party at 8 PM. Arale, Gatchan and Akane hear this news and plan a heist to steal it as the Hoyoyo Gang. Chief Taro and Inspector Peasuke visit Senbei and warn him of the danger of the thieving gang. He tells them not to worry about them because not only was his castle heavily armed, he also hired Sherlock Perms to be on the case if the Hoyoyo Gang managed to infiltrate it. Sherlock Perms regards Chief Taro and Inspector Peasuke as useless for letting the Hoyoyo Gang get away with all their thievery. Chief Taro shows contempt, claiming he would be the one to catch Arale, Gatchan and Akane before the Sherlock. A small model tank appears to deliver a message from the Hoyoyo Gang, warning them of their arrival to seize the popsicle at 8 PM. Akane makes the tank self-destruct on them for shits and giggles. Sherlock Perms and Chief Taro get ready to face them when they come with different strategies.Sherlock Perms kept a lookout through security cameras with confidence to catch the gang. The many guests start piling in for the party Senbei was holding in his castle. Taro stands outside to not let in any suspicious guests. The Hoyoyo Gang stack up on each other with a trench coat, fake mustache and bowler hat to fool Taro. The chief questions them for a moment, but once Arale tells him they're a gentleman from France, he lets them into the party scot-free. Tori-bot introduces the party with Bubibinman having a few words, then has the guests entertain the party. Arale unintentionally volunteers to put on an act and she tells Tori-bot they were the Hoyoyo Gang. The guests become oblivious to this statement when Akane scolds Arale to not tell them that, thinking the French gentleman can throw his voice. At 7:45 PM, when everyone is cheering, Arale in the trench coat flees the scene.They undress and confront the room the World's Most Expensive Popsicle seemed to be kept in. Sherlock Perm spots the gang approaching through one of his cameras and tries snatching the Hoyoyo Gang through a trap door underneath them. They get out of the trap easily thanks to Gatchan flying them out to the dismay of the Sherlock. Arale, Gatchan and Akane approach the case where the popsicle is held and slowly open it. The popsicle isn't in there, but Chief Taro. He attempts catching Akane and fails; Sherlock Perms is surprised Taro was in there. The chief corners Akane, but she is confident because from behind, Arale is holding poop on a stick. Taro and the Sherlock go in momentary shock from the sight of the shit and the thieves interrogate Taro for the location of the popsicle with the poop shoved towards him. Sherlock Perms approaches and puts them at gunpoint. Arale puts her hands up and releases the excrement towards him, making him fall over with disgust. The Hoyoyo Gang flee while Taro is dumbfounded and once Sherlock recovers, they both go on a chase after them while the two shove in front of the other. Akane throws a grenade at them to slow the forces down. The thieves come to a dead end wall and Arale throws herself part-way through the bricks. She tells Akane and Gatchan to look through the hole she made. The World's Most Expensive Popsicle was beyond the wall, being held by a cuckoo clock robot. The Hoyoyo Gang go through the wall with Sherlock Perms and Chief Taro hot on their trail. They go on a long-winded chase through large clock gears. At 8 PM, the popsicle is revealed to the crowd through the cuckoo clock, but instead of the robot holding it, the Hoyoyo Gang are. They tell them it is exactly the time they came to steal the popsicle and bid them farewell with the treat in hand. Senbei goes in shock about his precious desert being taken. Taro and Perms continue their chase after Arale, Gatchan and Akane with the popsicle. The gang come to another dead end atop Senbei's Castle's pillar, but they easily resolve the problem by having Gatchan fly them high in the air. The Castle's heavily armed cannon forces try hitting the thieves, but Gatchan swiftly avoids all the large bullets. Arale grabs a bullet effortlessly as it flies to her and Akane tells her to give it back to the castle. She does, causing the castle to explode into rubble. Senbei, Sherlock Perms, Chief Taro and Tori-bot are left covered in soot and defeated by the gang. Arale, Gatchan and Akane leave through the sky and eventually reach back to the ground. Akane tells Arale to reveal the popsicle, she responds by telling her "they're not getting bigger". Arale tried using the cold popsicle to cause swelling in her boobs to make them bigger, but it failed to help. She pulls out the remaining stick of the popsicle and Akane takes it from her with disappointment, trying to taste anything that remained on the popsicle. Appearances Characters Locations * Penguin Village * Sarada Residence * Hoyoyo Gang Base * Penguin Village Middle School * Penguin Village Airport * Senbei's Castle Objects * Police Car * Kinoko's radio * Cigarette * Parachute * Expensive Popsicle * Baseball * Poop * Grenade Inconsistencies * Arale is shown to be nearly blind without glasses. While she is on top in their trench pole totem as a French gentleman, she isn't wearing glasses. However, she is wearing a monocle on one eye. Trivia * This is the first normal anime exclusive episode of Dr. Slump Arale-chan. Gallery Category:Dr. Slump Arale-chan episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes Category:Alternate Universe Episodes